I Don't Know How To Love
by Carps
Summary: A Megaman LEGENDS fic! Tron thinks about a certain blue boy... Not my best, so have mercy! ;_;


"I Don't Know How To Love"  
  
  
  
  
  
**Tron's POV after she and her family left Kattelox**  
  
*****  
  
Everytime I saw him, I get this funny feeling.   
  
My name is Tron Bonne, sister of Teasel Bonne and the head mechanic of our family. I don't know many emotions since my mother died so early. I never got to talk to her "woman to woman", so just don't know too much about growing up or being a girl in common. Heck, when I got my period, I thought I was gong to die! Until Teasel blushed and explained to me what it was. I don't think I know anything at this point. Everything is confusing and I feel so wrong. Bringing my knees to my chin, hugging them to keep me balanced, I look up sadly to the sea where I sat ontop of our lame excuse for a sub.  
  
He probably doesn't know how lucky he is....   
  
NO! Stop it! Stop thinking about him! What is this feeling?! I feel so horrible now, I just want to jump into the sea and just end every confusing thing..  
  
"Miss Tron?"  
  
I jumped slightly at #39's voice. "What is it?"  
  
"Miss Tron, dinner is ready," he squeaked nervously.  
  
I paused and thought about eating dinner with everyone else. Maybe I could ask Teasel about this feeling.. But I didn't feel like eating. "I'm not hungry tonight."  
  
#39 slowly climbed back down, obviously confused that I wasn't hungry. After I heard his footsteps walk away, I closed my eyes, resting my chin on my knees. He got me. Not only did he ruin my life, but now he's ruined my appetite... For a long time, I only saw darkness until someone shook me in the shoulders. I opened my eyes, expecting to see a servbot try to drag me down, but I saw Teasel with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Oh..hi Teasel..," I yawned.  
  
"You've been up here for 3 hours! You missed a delicious meal," he said, grinning slightly.  
  
I just sighed, looking at the moonlight reflect off the water. Faintly, I saw a light flash of gold from the refractor and orange from Bon Bonne.   
  
"Hey, are you listening?" his voice suddenly came back.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's nice the meal was delicious," I replied sleepily.  
  
Teasel shook his head, "I was saying you look ill."  
  
Ill? Maybe that's it. No. I have to ask him, otherwise I'll feel horrible for the rest of my life. His large hand felt my temple as I looked away. A couple of Servbots climbed up timidly, giving me a sad look of permission to come up. I smiled weakly at them, glad they cared so much. Suddenly, Teasel lifted me up. Normally, I would've kicked and hollered like a little baby, but tonight, I didn't feel like it.   
  
"Come on, you've got to get some sleep," he said.  
  
He took me to my part of our 'sleeping quarter'---in other words a small corner in our sub dedicated to sleeping with a blanket and a pillow for almost everyone.I lied down uncomfortably on my dirty pillow.   
  
Damn you, Megaman...  
  
"What's the problem?" Teasel asked.  
  
I had to.   
  
"Teasel, can I ask you a question?" I asked. He nodded. "Well...I...get...this...funny..." I felt my face get hot. "Feeling...around...a certain....guy.....I...met...and...it..just..feels....well....I..don't know.. But...it's...around..guys..and.."  
  
A huge grin spread on Teasel's square jawed face, "Tron? Do you know what love is?"  
  
I blushed as he laughed, then got angry, waking up a Servbot close by. "LIKE I'M SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!"  
  
He stopped laughing, "No, I think it's cute." A sweat rolled down my head--a very big one. Cute? If ONLY he knew WHO I was talking about... He explained the concept of love and it was VERY confusing. There were many kinds of love... "Do you understand."  
  
"Uh.. Yes Teasel," I lied.  
  
"Good! NOW! Don't be blue, Tron!" he exclaimed, bawling his fists, trying to get things happy again. "We'll sell this refractor...AND GET RICH!!"  
  
Good old Teasel. Too bad I had to ruin this moment but..  
  
"Teasel?"  
  
"Yes Tron?"  
  
"Mom never told me about how babies are born.."  
  
"N_NANI?!"   
  
"Can you tell me, please?"  
  
"B_B_B_B_B_B_B_---!!"  
  
"Nani yo, Teasel?!"  
  
"B_B_B_B_B_B_B_---!!"  
  
"Um, Teasel? Why are you turning white...?"  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
